¿Qué nosotros que?
by KiddoArgent16
Summary: Por parte de un trabajo estudiantil, una chica contacta a Saori y la cita a verse en el Santuario, las palabras que dio la chica "Ocupo a algunos caballeros para un trabajo del colegio". ¿Qué será ese trabajo? ¿Qué caballeros estarán involucrados? ¿Lo vera bien el Patriarca y la Diosa? –OC y un poco de OoC-
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que no conozcan.

Esta historia está hecha con la idea (y el intento) de hacerles reír y disfrutar, tanto mi persona escribiéndolo como ustedes leyéndolo.

Espero y lo disfruten :)

-Prefacio-

Tres estudiantes entre los 14 y 15 años, están reunidos en una sola mesa frente a una computadora portátil, un formulario al lado derecho, un móvil con acceso Wi-Fi para la computadora y una Hoja con los pasos del trabajo.

-Señores, oficialmente estamos muertos- la chiquilla de lentes finos en color negro y cabello recogido en una trenza, cierra la tapa de la computadora.

-Vamos a ver, el trabajo dice que hay que poner a 12 o más guerreros de algún dios de cualquier cultura a hacer algún trabajo… Según escuche, los de ultimo año ya tienen a Espectros, a los 108 espectros y la semana pasada comenzaron a trabajar con ellos y que Hades lo vio bien… Acepto a modo de castigo para sus espectros, los de cuarto año hablaron con Julián, o Poseidón, como le quieran decir, y ya están haciendo el trabajo de la conservación de océanos, los de Segundo año tienen a Apolo, pero no han dicho nada sobre el trabajo y los de primer año tienen a Artemisa porque una de las niñas logro contactarla- anuncia un chico de piel morena

-¿Quiénes quedan?- pregunta una chica de piel canela y el chico mira otra hoja

-De toda la lista, creo que Atenea sería la única opción fácil de llegar…

-Nombre, dame el nombre- la de lentes abrió la computadora portátil

-Saori Kido

La niña de los lentes mete su nombre en el Buscador y logra llegar a la Fundación Kido, apuntan un par de números, un par de direcciones, nombres de encargados y luego suspiran.

-¿Creen que hagamos un buen trabajo con esto?

-Supongo, o era Atenea o era Eros…

-Sí, definitivamente Atenea es la mejor opción… Yo llamare y buscare como ir, a Japón o a Grecia, no sé dónde, ¿podrían ayudar a recolectar dinero para poder pagar los viajes de ida y vuelta?

-Claro…


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que no conozcan.

Esta historia está hecha con la idea (y el intento) de hacerles reír y disfrutar, tanto mi persona escribiéndolo como ustedes leyéndolo.

Espero y lo disfruten

-Capitulo 1-

Tomo con fuerza su pequeña mochila, mientras miraba a través de sus lentes, como no recolectaron el dinero suficiente para dos personas ida y vuelta, una adolescente de 15 años caminaba sola por las calles de Rodorio. Luego de ponerse la mochila a la espalda, se intentaba Guiar con un mapa, pero a decir verdad, esa era tierra desconocida, ni el GPS servía, y apenas y tenía la voluntad suficiente como para preguntar a alguien.

Entre los puestos de ventas en la calle, diviso a un niño como de 8 años, seguro era algo de un hombre de cabello lila, porque le hablaba como tal padre a un hijo travieso, la castaña se detuvo a unos metros y se hizo la que miraba algo en uno de los puestos, en cuanto vio que el niño estaba lejos del hombre, se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeño, disculpa, ¿podrías decirme donde queda el… Santuario?- a la adolescente le pareció curioso ver que no tenía cejas y estas eran suplantadas por dos puntitos.

-Si, queda por allá- el niño señalo en dirección recta, muy lejos de donde estaban, parecía más una montaña que un santuario.

"Ya valí" pensó

-Gracias pequeño- le chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar, el camino sería más largo de lo esperado.

**-En el Santuario-**

**-Una hora después-**

Los doce caballeros de Oro estaban reunidos en el salón patriarcal, se les hacía extraño tan repentina reunión y más aún que se tuvieran que presentar sin las armaduras.

Todos se miraban sin saber cómo formular la pregunta al Patriarca o a la Diosa, todo era confuso… Kanon les había llegado con el chisme de que habían buscado a Julián y habían viajado con los marines mayores de edad a hacer algo por la conservación de Acuíferos o algo así, Kanon se había salvado porque ya estaba en los meses de estar con los Santos de Atenea y Mascara les había llegado con el chisme de que Hades había castigado a los 108 espectros mandándolos a hacer trabajo comunitario con unos adolescentes.

**-A las afueras del Santuario-**

Una joven guardaba en su mochila un reproductor de música y sacaba una carta, sentía que había durado mil años, sus pies dolían un montón y se había quedado sin agua.

Miro al frente y sin piedad alguna, un caballero con un escudo de medusa en el brazo aparece, acto reflejo nuestra adolescente se tira de rodillas en el suelo y cierra los ojos.

-¡No me mate! ¡No me mate!, Soy muy joven aun, solo vengo a hablar con el patriarca pero no me mate- le chica junto sus manos

-¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que dices la verdad?- la chica mira al suelo y toma la carta y la extiende

-Mire, tiene la firma del Sumo Pontífice y de la diosa

-Camina recto, encontraras un templo con el signo de Aries, atraviesa los doce templos y podrás hablar con el patriarca

-¡¿Qué pu…Puños?!- grita abriendo los ojos- Su maldita madre, ojala se mueran, ojala se mueran todos- toma su mochila y se pone en pie.

Renegando por lo bajo y en todos los idiomas, nuestra pequeña protagonista camina resignada, aunque olvida su enojo al ver a los aspirantes, y se emociona al ver a las Amazonas. Decide que es hora de concentrarse en su tarea, divisa las escaleras y el templo de Aries, la chica toma un respiro y comienza a subir.

**-Dos horas después-**

**-En el salón Patriarcal-**

Con cara de pocos amigos, arrastrando la mochila y con la carta hecha bolita en su mano, una adolescente aparece por la puerta principal del Salón Patriarcal.

-Vengo a hablar con Saori Kido y con el tal Patriarca Shion, ¡y que nadie me diga que tengo que subir más escaleras porque mando a todos a comer cualquier cosa menos comida!

Todos los dorados quedan atónitos ante tal falta de respeto

-¿Eres Ana? ¿Ana Brenes?- pregunta con tranquilidad la Diosa

-La misma que les contacto, ¿Saori Kido?... Digo... ¿Diosa Atenea?

-Con ella misma- Atenea se pone en pie

-Gracias Dios- Ana suspira con una sonrisa

-¿Te parece si nos vamos a hablar en privado?

-Sin problema alguno

Shion y Saori, guían a la adolescente a la parte privada para hablar los asuntillos.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que no conozcan.

Esta historia está hecha con la idea (y el intento) de hacerles reír y disfrutar, tanto mi persona escribiéndolo como ustedes leyéndolo.

Espero y lo disfruten

-Capitulo 2-

-Entonces, ¿los dorados harán trabajo comunitario?

-Sí, los dorados son los que lo harán, en realidad trabajaran en varios lugares, pero para ayudarnos con la comunidad, algunos estarán dentro de la institución y otros fuera- Ana toma un sorbo de agua.

-¿Cómo se repartirán los trabajos?- cuestiona Shion

-Mediante un sorteo, haremos papelitos y los meteremos en un vaso y ellos sacaran.

-¿Cómo nos aseguramos de que van a volver?- interviene Saori

-Estarán conmigo un mes, ellos llenaran un formulario con datos como tipo de sangre, peso, familiares, cosas así y podrán llamarme cada que deseen para que sepan cómo van los chicos.

-¿Dónde se quedaran?

-¿En qué lugar estarán?

-¿Cómo volverán?

-¿Cómo se van a trasladar en el país?

-¿Dónde aprenderán el idioma?

-A ver, se quedaran en mi casa- "¿Dónde meteré a 12 personas sin que mi casa se haga un caos?"- estarán en la zona así que no se perderán, yo los montare en el avión y una vez en Grecia, ellos llegan acá, pagare a personas confiables para que les lleven a sus trabajos, tienen una semana para aprender Español, por lo que leí, uno de ellos habla Español así que él les enseñara, ya les dije, podrán llamar, mandar e-mails, mandar cartas y saber cómo están ellos.

-Bien, solo que hay un problema

-¿Cuál?

"Ay mamá, nos fue mal"

-Que el caballero de Libra no está- Ana palidece

-Eso quiere decir que necesito a otro- anota algo en una hoja- Alto, Géminis, ¿tiene gemelos? ¿Trillizos? ¿Adoptados?

-Gemelos- responden Shion y Saori a la vez

-Bien, entonces, iré a hablar con ellos.

**-Salón Patriarcal-**

Ana tira la mochila al lado del trono y saca unos papeles y mira a los Santos de Oro con una sonrisa malvada, mucho más malvada que Mascara enojado, pero cambia su sonrisa al sentir la presencia de la diosa y el patriarca, ahora se ve dulce.

Milo y Kanon intercambian miradas.

"-Hey Kanon, ¿estaba sonriendo como Mascarita?-"le pregunta el escorpión, Vía Cosmos al Gemelo

"-Así parece, cada vez temo que terminemos como los Espectros-"le responde.

-Bien muchachos, me llamo Ana Brenes, vengo del otro lado del mundo, mi colegio nos dejó a todos los grados, contactar a Guerreros de algún dios para que nos ayuden con trabajos comunitarios y pues, contacte a su señora Diosa…

-Señora su abuela- murmura Saori detrás de la chica

-Señorita Diosa- se corrige- y me dio el permiso de llevármelos a ustedes por un mes, si se preocupan por alguna guerra santa, no se preocupen, hemos mandado a Mediadores de Paz para que nada suceda este mes y sus casas serán resguardadas por los Santos de Bronce y Plata.

Silencio total en el Salón, hasta que Mu levanta la mano

-Tengo un discípulo y….- Ana se perdió en los puntitos que tiene Mu como cejas, todo encaja con el niño de la mañana-…. Señorita, ¿me escucha?

Ana mueve la cabeza

-Lo siento, ando en otro mundo, no he comido nada en todo el día, ¿podría volver a repetir?

-Que tengo un discípulo, y no tengo con quien dejarlo

-Ah, eso, no se preocupe, Shion lo cuida- dijo la chica de lo más Fresca y Shion, bueno, el borrego mayor está al borde de un ataque

Otro minuto de Silencio hasta que…

-¡Yo no quiero quedar como los Espectros! Me largo- Mascarita pasa a querer retirarse y con él, la mayoría (léase todos) los santos

-Se les pagara doble el mes- Saori comienza a toser por las palabras de la chica.

-¿Dónde firmamos?- todos los Santos rodean a la chica y esta les entrega un formulario.

-Solo rellenen ese documento, menos donde dice la parte de "Trabajo a la Comunidad" y en cuanto estén en mi país les tomare las fotos, lean la última hoja que dice los rubros que tendrán que seguir, ¡Si no quieren que se les baje el salario!- anuncia feliz la chica.

Muy buen día, noche, madrugada o tarde.

Si la vida lo permite, para el próximo capítulo, se mencionaran los trabajos a la comunidad que harán los Santos, ¿Cómo que les gustaría que hicieran determinados santos?

PD: Agradecer a quienes me dejaron Reviews, muchas gracias, eso me impulsa a seguir.

Bye! Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que no conozcan.

Esta historia está hecha con la idea (y el intento) de hacerles reír y disfrutar, tanto mi persona escribiéndolo como ustedes leyéndolo.

Espero y lo disfruten

-Capitulo 3-

**-Domingo-**

**-10 am-**

Una mañana fresca, con una leve llovizna y el frio suficiente para dormir tarde, pero no, 13 personas reunidas en un solo comedor, se miraban, en una esquina, una figura de short negro, blusa turquesa y tenis negras, miraba con una sonrisa sádica a los 12 guerreros de Atenea, por su lado, los Dorados temían por su moral y autoestima, durante una semana de enseñanza del idioma español, los dorados supieron lo que una adolescente de quince años podía hacer, y mucho más peligrosa si tenía a Shura haciéndole compañía.

-Bien muchachos- los doce se tensaron- es hora de la rifa- los papeles, con la foto de cada uno, se posaron en una esquina de la mesa y un vaso plástico fue puesto violentamente en el centro- lo haremos así, Afrodita sacara el primer papel y luego el vaso se ira pasando según el orden de sus casas, Kanon decide por Saga o Saga decide por Kanon, decidan eso con papel o tijera, algunos trabajos son solo para que se cumpla el rubro de poner a 12 guerreros a trabajar.

Saga y Kanon se miraron y suspiraron, se pusieron en pie, frente a la chica, y tras 4 partidas de piedra, papel o tijera, el ganador fue Saga, a lo que Kanon resoplo y se sentó de mala gana.

-Bien muchachos- la muchacha sonrió emocionada- Afrodita, sacas tú, no lo abran, hasta que todos hayan sacado.

El peli celeste saco el primer cuadrito de papel y se lo paso Mu, así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Camus, que tomo el único papelito que quedaba, todos leyeron sus papelitos, incluso Shaka, que termino abriendo los ojos por completo al ver su papelito, Milo y Aioros no tardaron en golpear sus cabezas contra la mesa, mientras Camus y Shura sonreían, si, extraño, pero Camus estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y bien?- Afrodita extiende el papel y lo pone frente a él

-Seré mesero- Ana lo apunto en su hoja

-Trabajaras en el pequeño restaurante de mi madre, siguiente…

-Limpieza de ventanas- Mu deja el papel en la mesa

-Trabajaras limpiando las grandes, altas y extensas ventanas del centro comercial más famoso de la zona, si, al que los lleve el viernes- Ana anoto en la hoja de Mu, sin ni siquiera dar tiempo de reaccionar.

-Vendedor en puesto de Cupcakes- Aldebarán sonrió

"El único que se lo tomo bien, hasta ahora" pensó Ana

-Trabajaras en el puesto de mi tía Olga, Gemelos, su turno.

-Seremos…-comienza Saga

-¡¿Guardias en un Club Nocturno?!- Kanon se escuchaba emocionado

-Maldito infeliz, eso no contaba- la chica suspiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No!... ¡A ellos les toco mejor! ¡No es justo!- reclama Milo

-Amor mío, corazón de mi vida, se llama suerte, y te quiero con el pico cerrado, Mascarita, ¿tu?

-Seré tutor en el Taller de Cocina y Hogar- bufa por lo bajo y hace bolita al papel.

-Que bien que ya se hizo el cambio, al menos viviré un día más.

-Ayudare en un centro de Reciclaje- Aioria sonríe.

-Al fin algo decente, tuviste suerte Gato- Ana mira a Shaka y este cierra los ojos, calmándose y volviendo a su estado "Paz y amor"

-Ayudare a enseñar a Niños de Preescolar

La adolescente mira al caballero de Virgo y mira a sus compañeros, la gran mayoría (menos Milo), se aguantaban la risa, pero no duro mucho, Ana saco la cabeza por la ventana y se puso a reír, esto soltó la risa de sus compañeros de armas. Durante diez largos minutos, Caballeros y adolescente se revolcaban en sus lugares muertos de la risa.

-Hey, Milo… Tu turno- anuncia Ana, agitada de tanto reír

-Niñera- El santo de Escorpio hizo una mueca de desagrado, el trabajo del Santo desato otros diez minutos de risa, donde Ana tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Kanon.

-Ya, ya- Ana se enjuago lagrimas que se le soltaron de la risa- Anda, deja de bromear- el santo de Escorpio miró muy serio a la chica- Ay, ¿es de verdad? Aterrador, los niños son tan…- Ana se estremece- Arquero, tu turno.

-Cuidare Ancianos- algunos de los santos ríen por lo bajo

-Me saludas a los de Ultimo años, vamos Shura, ¿Qué harás?

-Les ayudare en clase de español

-Eso es bueno, ¿y tú? Camus

-Les ayudare con el francés.

La mirada de la chica se puso seria, tanto que parecía la Cara de Camus en un día Normal.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ayudaras a enseñar francés?- el Santo de Acuario asintió- Rayos, ya reprobé francés.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué? Milito

-¿Cómo haremos? ¿Quién nos llevara?- pregunta

-Eso lo tengo cubierto, Afrodita trabajara con mi madre, así que ella lo llevara al trabajo, mi tía vendrá por Aldebarán a las 7 am, contacte a un tío para que venga por Mu, Shaka y Aioros, estará aquí antes de las 7 am, Mascara, Shura y Camus se irán conmigo antes de las 7 am, mi madre nos ira a dejar, a los gemelos los llevara mi primo en la noche, y a Milo el horario le cambiara, según quien le pongamos, mañana cuidara a partir del mediodía, la persona que los lleva a sus trabajos, les dirá la hora a la cual los recogerá, sencillo.

-¿A qué hora comenzamos a trabajar?- pregunta Kanon

-Kanoncito, ustedes trabajaran a partir de las 7 pm, mi primo les dirá cuando terminan la jornada y los traerá.

**-Lunes-**

**-6:40 am-**

-¡Mama! ¿Dónde están mis tenis?- Nuestro lemuriano pega tremendo brinco ante el golpe de la mochila de la chica en la silla continua

-¿Revisaste bajo tu cama?

-Sí y no están- Ana toma una tostada y se sirve una taza de Café, su madre entra a su habitación y segundos después sale con unas tenis negras en mano

-Si estaban

-Tú las materializaste, yo lo sé- Ana toma las tenis y se va a la mesa, allí se pone los zapatos.

Segundos después, el teléfono de la casa suena, a lo que la madre de Ana contesta y mira a tres de los hombres que están en la mesa.

-Mu, Aioros y Shaka, ya llegaron por ustedes- los nombrados toman la mochila que les habían preparado, dentro iban sus almuerzos y un teléfono celular en caso de emergencia.

La mujer los acompaña y se despide de ellos, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Por su lado, Camus y Shura esperaban a que Ana tuviera un poco de orden y no quitara tiempo para comenzar con su labor en el colegio de la chica…

Agradecerle a Hikari-Moonlight y a una de mis amigas por ayudar a elegir los trabajos de los dorados


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Únicamente me pertenecen los personajes que no conozcan.

Esta historia está hecha con la idea (y el intento) de hacerles reír y disfrutar, tanto mi persona escribiéndolo como ustedes leyéndolo.

Espero y lo disfruten

**-Capitulo 4-**

**"Las clases: Parte 1 –Lunes de Español-"**

Shura, Camus, Ángelo y Ana, se bajan del auto y entran a la institución, pintada de verde hasta las llantas de los autos, el grupo para frente a un pasillo, pintado de color crema con una línea roja.

-Chicos, los dejo aquí- Ana les sonríe- ¿Ven la primera puerta?-ella señala detrás de ellos- Entren allí, les darán instrucciones y demás, ¡Los veo…!- sorpresivamente, Sorrento aparece y carga como saco de papas a la chica- ¡Sorrento! ¡Bájame! ¡Por el amor a Poseidón!

La adolescente se escucha hasta el final del pasillo, gritando cuan blasfemia conoce y pidiendo a todos los dioses que La Marina la bajara, a los Santos de Oro no les quedo de otra que ir a la puerta que les había indicado, cuando los tres hombres estuvieron dentro, las tres mujeres de Administrativo, les miraron, se los hubieran comido con la mirada, pero un carraspeo las puso nuevamente en su labor.

-Buenos días, soy la directora Zúñiga, un gusto conocerlos, ¿trabajaran con los profesores?- la mujer les mira

-Así es, soy Camus Rousseau, un gusto- el caballero de Acuario estrecha la mano con la directora

-Supongo que ustedes son Shura Mateo y Ángelo Di María- la mujer les estrecha las manos- Un gusto conocerlos… Bien, Dolores e Isabel les llevaran a sus respectivos salones y les explicaran como se trabaja, por ahora, el Señor Mateo viene conmigo, tengo que explicarle algunas cosas sobre su primer grupo… La 9-E, acompáñeme.

La Directora Zúñiga sale de dirección junto con Shura, mientras van caminando por los pasillos con calma.

-Usted tiene que enterarse, si tiene paciencia suficiente, lo lograra, sino entonces puede irse y buscaremos que haga otra cosa… La 9-E, es lo peor jamás conocido en la historia de esta institución, ningún profesor dura lo suficiente con los chicos, tienen un área administrativa, área creativa y hasta área de teatro, se pegan al reglamento cuando les conviene y la cabecilla sabe más que cualquier persona.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Sí, no sea bueno, sea cruel con ellos, suerte Profesor Mateo- la directora abre la puerta del salón.

La profesora oficial de los chicos, estaba en una esquina, lejos de todo, risas, gritos, papeles, karaokes mal montados e incluso Póker de Prendas y apuestas, un silencio sepulcral se hizo cuando Shura los miro a todos, bastante serio, cada uno se sentó en su lugar y guardo sus cosas.

Shura no contaba con que Ana ya había advertido sobre la "Cabra loca" que podría ser si se enojaba.

La profesora por fin pudo tomar asiento en el escritorio, Shura camino hasta la silla que estaba al lado y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, la profesora se puso en pie y respiro profundo, con una sonrisa.

-Jóvenes, él es Shura Mateo, su profesor de Español, durante un mes.

Ambos toman asiento, Shura se pone a revisar las pruebas pasadas, mientras la docente oficial comienza a dar por fin, algo de materia. Los resultados del desarrollo de los chicos era sorpréndete, jamás había visto tantos horrores gramaticales y de ortografía en algo, mucho menos las palabras mal utilizadas, corrigiendo esos pequeños errores, califico y entrego.

-¡¿Qué?!- un grito general no se hizo esperar.

-¡Esto es abuso de autoridad!- una chica rubia se pone en pie

-No, no es abuso de autoridad, ¿al menos viste lo que te corregí en la parte final?

-A ver Cabra Loca, yo jamás en mi vida había salido tan pésimo, ¡Un 60 en la nota! ¿Entiendes eso?, siempre fui nota perfecta en español, ¡exijo mi 90!

-José, ¿Dónde estabas cuando vimos la materia de poesía y ensayo?-cuestiona la profesora

-En el Día del Cuento, usted me dijo que había clasificado

-Shura, al joven García, perdónele la nota, dele un 70, pero al resto, deje las notas como están, ¿saben que es?, no se merecen nada, jugando póker, haciendo apuestas, no van a terminar en nada.

-Ay si, profesora, véase usted, si no fuera por la cabra loca, usted estaría en la…- el joven García ahoga unos grititos de dolor, Ana había sido la única que sintió algo malo en la expresión de Shura, mejor calmarse antes de que usara excalibur con ellos, de mala gana, el Joven se sentó.

Shura tomo el resto de la lección, para el final de la clase con la 9-E, los chicos salieron atónitos, nadie nunca en los 3 años los había controlado, y esa mañana, precisamente esa mañana, a mitad de una partida de póker y apuestas, una Cabra loca de nombre Shura, un caballero Dorado, los había domado, y no les quedaba más que estar controlados, al menos por ahora, nadie quería probar la furia de Excalibur…

_-6:30 pm-_

Una terrible tensión se sentía en la mesa, y no era para menos, después de lo de la mañana, la presidenta de la 9-E había sufrido por la humillación terrible, desde un reporte (firmado por Shura) y una nota que la llevaría a reposición si no se ponía a estudiar.

-¿Pueden dejar de mirarse así? Shura no tuvo la culpa, solo siguió el reglamento y listo- la madre de Ana intenta proceder a la paz.

-Me dejo en ridículo mamá, ¿Qué le voy a decir a Julián cuando vea que me sacaron del equipo de Futbol Soccer? ¿Qué le diré al grupo encargado de las Marinas? Que una cabra loca, enojada y soltera me humillo frente a 24 personas

-Alto, ¿Qué haces con Poseidón? Si se supone que estas solo con nosotros- cuestiona Milo

-¿Tiene que ver con Sorrento la Sirenita?- agrega Ángelo, a lo que las mejillas de Ana toman un leve rosa

-No, no tiene que ver ni con Sorrento, ni con que los estoy dejando tirados, simplemente el trabajo de ellos es diferente y se puede… Ay, no me miren así- Ana mira aterrada y ruborizada a Kanon, Milo y Aioros- Simplemente soy amiga de los encargados y pidieron mi ayuda.

-Claro, y nosotros tenemos buena paga- ironizo Afrodita

-¡Es enserio!- Ana se pone en pie y toma su plato- Ustedes me asustan, termino de cenar en mi habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Capitulo 5-**

**"Las clases: Parte 2 – Martes de cocina"**

-Entonces, ¿qué dirás cuando metan la pata?

-No mandare a ninguno al Yomotsu porque si lo hago, me bajan la paga… ¿Podrías dejarme en paz? Enana

-A ver DiMaria, cuidado con el tono, suerte con la 7-C, talvez venga a almorzar contigo, adiós.

Ángelo rueda los ojos y entra al salón, un salón que contenía un escritorio, dos fregaderos, una despensa, una cocina y dos mesas ya ocupadas por los dos grupos de ese día, los 12 alumnos, que parecían tener aproximadamente 13 años, miran a su nuevo profesor con miedo.

_-7:30 am-_

-¡Les dije que le pusieran agua!

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta uno de los niños, aterrado

-¡Eso no se pregunta! ¡Lo hacen de nuevo!

Los estudiantes suspiran y buscan de nuevo los ingredientes para hacer de nuevo la salsa.

_-9:15 am-_

-A ver enano, muévete

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué? Cangrejo de pacotilla- el muchacho, de 13 años, mira retadoramente a Mascara de Muerte.

Un aterrador silencio se presentó en ese instante

-¡Te voy a mandar al infierno enano!

-¡Mamá!- el niño sale corriendo del salón.

_-9:20am/ Oficina de la Directora-_

-Entonces profesor, me dice que aquí, el joven Rigoberto lo trato mal

-Así es señora directora, el… niño, ha dicho cosas indebidas en mi presencia y dijo cosas malas de mi persona.

-Está bien, no se preocupe profesor, puede volver a dar su clase.

-Muchas gracias señora directora- Ángelo se retira de la oficina y camina a su clase, no sin antes pasar por el salón donde Camus estaba enseñando.

El pabellón estaba bastante fresco, al parecer, Acuario estaba haciendo función de aire acondicionado, al fijarse por el salón donde Camus enseña, los alumnos están completamente tranquilos, mirando el pizarrón, escuchando la explicación de Camus, ningún chico entendía, o eso parecía. Sin más demora, Ángelo sigue su camino, para no verle la cara a sus "alumnos", se va a dar un pequeño tour por el centro educativo, al pasar por el salón de Shura, se dio todo un festín al ver, como La Cabra Española le hacia la vida cuadritos a los enanos.

Al pasar por el salón de Música, le parece sentir el cosmos de algunos dioses, pero lo pasa por alto, con esto de cinco dioses diferentes rondando por el centro educativo, no era de alarmarse.

-¡Mascara!- Ángelo se gira

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántas amazonas hay en el santuario?- pregunta Ana, asomada desde la puerta del salón de música

-Muchas

-Eso no me responde mucho, pero gracias- por donde llego, se fue, simplemente cerró la puerta, dejando a Mascara.


End file.
